


could've been the wine

by forgettingitsthere



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: M/M, White House era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingitsthere/pseuds/forgettingitsthere
Summary: “I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”“I don’t tell you about everyone I sleep with, Lovett.”





	could've been the wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikesomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikesomuch/gifts).



“I just don’t understand why you didn’t _tell_ me.”

“I don’t tell you about everyone I sleep with, Lovett.”

“Yes, but normally you aren’t sleeping with our mutual best friend and co-worker, Thomas!” Tommy knows Lovett is riled up because he usually only pulls out ‘Thomas’ for serious accusations, like if Tommy drank one of his diet cokes (which he did not) or did not warn Lovett he would be watching sports in the living room (which he never does because that request is insane). “Unless you are! Is It Cody, too? Or Dan? Is it Dan?”

“What? No! Lovett, Dan is married.” Tommy replies. “I just didn’t think it was a big deal, it’s really not anything.” Which is and isn’t true. Technically it is just a friends with benefits thing, and if it was anyone else he can’t imagine Lovett would care.

“Not anything? It’s Favs!” It _is_ Favs. Which is why it’s a big deal, because Favs is a big deal, because Favs is their best friend but Favs is also really good at giving head and he likes to share that skill with Tommy so its not like Lovett – of all people – can fault him.

“Yeah, it is, Favs,” Tommy runs a hand through his hair and stands up from the couch. “Do you want a beer?”

“You can’t just buy me back,” Lovett replies, indignant from his spot on their only arm chair, legs draped off the edge, looking like its his throne.

Tommy gets him a beer anyway. He doesn’t want to feel bad. He didn’t do anything wrong. But, of course, he feels bad. He wasn’t even sure he was going to _tell_ Lovett – he wasn’t used to relationships lasting long enough to be worth telling Lovett about – but if he did he was going to actually, like, tell him with words. He definitely wasn’t going to have Lovett walk in on him and Favs mid-hookup because Tommy fucked up when Lovett was getting back from visiting his parents. And it wasn’t as if they were doing much, they were getting ready to, but it was, all things considered, quite tame. But Lovett freaked and Favs bolted and now Tommy is here giving away his beer to Lovett.

“Oh, he brings me the good beer. I see what you’re doing, Thomas,” Lovett says but he takes the bottle out of Tommy’s hand without hesitation.

“I just thought letting you drink something that isn’t Miller Lite would be a public service,” Tommy replies.

“To what public?”

“Me and you, we’re part of the public.”

Lovett rolls his eyes, but he drinks the beer anyway. Which he should, it’s good beer and it wasn’t cheap either. Not that Tommy would remind Lovett of that because he would point out that it was Tommy’s choice to spend more money when he could just drink Miller Lite like Lovett and every frat boy in America. “So, how long?”

Tommy thinks about playing dumb. He really, really thinks about it, it could make life really easy if he did. “I don’t a know, like, a month. Maybe two.”

It had been eight weeks to the day, but Lovett didn’t need to know that. Hell, Favs didn’t need to know that he knew that.

“And how did it happen?”

“It just sort of did, we had a couple beers, and things,” he pauses, “escalated.”

Tommy had gone over to Favs to watch the Bruins game. Lovett had pitched a fit because he was sick of ‘constantly listening to Tommy scream at the TV like a Neanderthal – it can’t hear you, Tommy!’. They had _had_ a couple beers and things _did_ escalate, but Tommy left out a lot. Like the fact that this wasn’t the first time they had done this, that the nomination campaign was a lot less boring and slightly less stressful when you got off on the regular. Or the fact that the escalation was the result of a bit of reminiscing. What had started out as just swapping campaign stories had turned into “fuck, do you remember when we were sitting at the back of the bus and you had to try and get through a conversation with Axe mid-handjob?” and that turned into “I think about it, yeah. I don’t know, I miss it, I guess” which turned into a much more hands on kind of reminiscing.

Lovett didn’t need to know that working late sometimes meant going over to Favs place for a quick fuck but then just staying there because it was easier, and it was closer to work, and he kind of liked waking up with Favs arms slung across his waist.

“Escalated is bullshit and you know it.” He was pouty. Which Tommy wasn’t surprised about, he didn’t like being left out.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Lovett!”

“Why didn’t you _tell me_?” Lovett asks again.

Because he thought Lovett would be upset.

Because he didn’t think it was real.

Because it’s Favs.

“Because I knew we would do this,” Tommy replies, almost without thinking. “Look, Lovett we should have told you, okay? I’m sorry about that.”

At least he didn’t immediately bolt like Favs. He may have if it wasn’t his apartment, but the point stands.

“You better be,” Lovett mutters. He drains the rest of his beer and Tommy is tempted to follow suit. “It’s, like, fine, you know. I’m not mad that you’re dating Favs or whatever.”

“We’re not-”

“The fact that you didn’t tell me means that I don’t have to listen to you bitch about labels, Tommy,” Lovett cuts him off. He stands up, “it also means I get to have another one of your overly expensive fancy beers.”

Tommy is about to protest, however half-heartedly, when his phone buzzes.

_Sorry for bailing. How’s he taking it?_

Tommy replies _good_. And then _you owe me a six pack of good beer because he’s drinking mine_.

Lovett returns and he has at least brought Tommy one of his own good beers. “Do you like him?”

Tommy almost rolls his eyes at that, saying that of course he does, everyone likes Favs. Then he checks his phone which just reads _it’s a date_.

“Yeah, uh. Yeah, no, I definitely do.”

He ignores Lovett’s gagging noises but he does answer the rest of his, far more invasive, questions.

**Author's Note:**

> then they get married and lovett is the officiant.   
> i don't use it but im on tumblr at bodhilukes


End file.
